Delivery of media through a container is known in the art. There are different aspects to the delivery, including placement of media on an external surface of the container and placement of media in an interior compartment of the container. Examples of placement of media on the external surface include securing a banner to an external surface of the container. Placement of a message or ornament in an interior compartment of the container is also known in different embodiments. For example and with respect to fluid filled containers, the fluid is generally transparent and the media floats in the fluid. Accordingly, the message or ornament either on the external surface or within the interior compartment has been used for both communication, entertainment, and advertising.